left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Military
The Military is essentially, the unified military forces (or what remains of them) of the United States of America, where both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 take place. As a background entity, they play a part in attempting to contain the Infection, as well as scattering improvised military waypoints, outposts, and rescue areas along with military-grade weaponry for any living Survivors to defend themselves from the Infected. Unfortunately for the Military, many of them have succumbed to the Infection themselves, and appear as part of the huge army of Common Infected. Involvement with containing The Infection displaying the military outposts still evacuating.]] The Military was working alongside CEDA in an attempt to fight the Green Flu epidemic and stop its spread. As CEDA failed to contain the virus, the Military eventually took over CEDA's responsibilities as the Infection spread throughout the country. Originally the Military's strategy was to evacuate and rescue as many people as possible but once that became less feasible they began containing and bombing overrun areas. The Military had separated Carriers (people who displayed immunity to the Green Flu, but were still infected) from non-Infected Survivors (people who either had complete immunity to the Green Flu or who had not encountered the Infected) and reportedly shot them. Eventually, as the situation got out of hand, even non-Infected people were shot by the Military. At the initial outbreak, CEDA outlawed civilian gun use (which many Survivors obviously ignored). However, when the military took over these rules were overturned, and civilians were encouraged to arm themselves for their own safety. CEDA also appears to have been less aggressive in dealing with unruly Survivors, which may be one of the many reasons they failed. The military has taken a much more violent stance. Several signs throughout Left 4 Dead 2 state that deadly force is authorized. File:Cedaguns.png|The Military's addition to CEDA's safe room instructions. File:Outpost_l4d.jpg|Evacuation Outpost Echo in at the farmhouse in Blood Harvest. File:Outpost_radio_l4d.jpg|The ready room with radio and scattered maps at the farmhouse in Blood Harvest. File:C5m5_bridge0000.jpg|The last outpost at the raised bridge in The Parish. File:Outpost_deadguyradio_l4d2.jpg|A corpse holding a military radio at the raised bridge in The Parish. Military Rescue The Military are still active in rescuing living Survivors, though possibly due to thinning numbers, cannot afford to station personnel at every rescue area to greet and co-ordinate any Survivors. Nevertheless, they usually leave means of contact, generally via radio for any living Survivors to communicate to them. As the Infected are unable to speak the human language anymore, or use technology for that matter, the Military can be assured any attempt at communications will be genuine. Places in which the Military will actively send Rescue Vehicles: * Farmhouse Finale, Blood Harvest. The Military set up a radio along with ammunition and weapons in a farmhouse. When contacted, they will send out a M93 Fox Armored Personnel Carrier. * The Bridge, The Parish. The Military have started to evacuate Survivors onto large cruise ships out at sea, having abandoned the mainland. When contacted, the last helicopter is already ready to leave, but will delay their flight if the remaining Survivors on the other side of the bridge can make it to them. The helicopter is a CH-53 Sea Stallion, noticeably equipped for Carriers - Survivors who retain their humanity and generally immune from the effects, but may still be infected with the Green Flu and able to pass it to others who might not display such a resistance. File:L4d_farmhouse_apc.png| M93 Fox Armored Personnel Carrier in Left 4 Dead File:C5m5-helicopter.png| CH-53 Sea Stallion in Left 4 Dead 2